


Let Go, I’ve Got You: Intimate Knowledge

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [18]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danny untucking Bianca, Intercrural Sex, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: We know what happened the morning after their first time, but what about the first week?  Danny’s quiet, Roy is worried, and then there’s the whole...sex thing.Follows on:1. Let Go, I’ve Got You2. Let Go, I’ve Got You: The Morning After The Night Before





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a flashback chapter in Walking Sin, Everything But A Halo, but really needed its own story.

_Late 2015_

It’s been less than a week since the night Danny arrived on Roy’s doorstep, beautiful and broken. The night they finally had the courage to acknowledge the _something_ that filled the air between them when they hugged. The night Roy offered his body for comfort and ended up with so much more.

Since then, Danny hadn’t left the house. It was really more protective than defensive, unwilling to face either their friends or the West Hollywood crowds. Roy texted Bonnie updates, but otherwise kept silent about Adore Delano suddenly being back in town during her supposed weeks-long trip. They ordered food in, watched movies like they always did, but there was an underlying current of tension completely different than the one that existed before. 

At first, Roy hovered nearby, uncertain if Danny’s fragile wall would hold. He trailed him from room to room, making increasingly less plausible excuses as to why he needed to be there. He lingered by the window when Danny went into the backyard to smoke, ostensibly cleaning the spotless kitchen. A few days in and he was coming to the conclusion that it was equal parts concern for Danny and his own need for reassurance.

The professional in him refused to cancel her engagements, so Bianca left as soon as possible after hosting, foregoing the usual after party. Mariah and Raven looked skeptical when she claimed illness after hugging and kissing a hundred fans but didn’t press as she climbed into the cab, still in drag. She arrived back home to find Danny on the couch eating cold pizza and watching the news, wearing one of Roy’s baggy T-shirts that only just covered his bare ass. There was nothing sexual about it, Bianca realized as she locked the front door. Instead, it spoke to a level of comfort that melted a significant portion of worry.

Danny set down the pizza (thankfully on a plate) and asked after the show, seemingly interested in hearing about their fellow queens without any sense of upset. She perched on the cushions beside him, feet tucked up and leaning her corseted torso on a stack of throw pillows. When it became clear that Bianca wasn’t going to de-drag because it involved leaving the room, he stopped in the middle of a sentence and pulled her to her feet.

”B...you gotta stop doing this.”

He didn’t explain what, precisely, ‘this’ was, but they both knew. Tugging the straps of the cowl-necked gown off her shoulders, he peeled the velvet down and stood to unzip her corset, thinking of all the times Bianca had wrestled a completely wasted Adore out of her drag without genuine complaint. Bianca stood silently, frowning and smoothing invisible wrinkles out of the fabric in her hands. Kneeling, Danny coaxed the first three pairs of tights off, setting them aside with her padding before rolling down the last pair, mindful of leg hair. When he was done, Roy was left standing in Bianca’s hair and face, taped and tucked into her panties. 

Gently, Danny took his hand and led him into the bathroom, kicking down the seat and lid and settling him there. He searched the drawers for a bottle of alcohol and set about carefully removing her wig, marveling yet again at Bianca’s nearly invisible wig line. Roy sat docilely, unspeaking but present, eyes following every movement of Danny’s hands and lingering most often on his face. Unstacking layers of hair made the T-shirt ride up, the tip of his soft dick visible every time he raised his arms to pull out bobby-pins. At last, wig cap removed, Roy stilled his hands and reached for the makeup wipes himself.

Bianca came off stubbornly, but when he stood to rinse at the sink she’d vanished completely. Danny turned him around with a touch to his arm, expression still calm and quiet, and nudged him out of the bathroom.

The bed was unmade, sheets kicked down in more disarray than Roy normally ever left them. There was a single prominent dip in the mattress; they hadn’t had sex since the interrupted blowjob the morning after, but every night still found them asleep in the nude wrapped around each other. 

Kneeling again, he skimmed the panties off and tossed them into the hamper (he was capable of being neat, even if he usually ignored it). When he turned back, Roy was watching him with an unreadable expression, holding onto his shoulders. Danny laid one hand low on his pelvis, resting on the gentle swell of his tucked balls now visible without the gaff. Looking up, he waited for Roy’s nod before cupping his crotch and reaching back to peel the tape off.

Despite the position of Danny’s hands, it felt less sexual and more intimate as he released the tuck, easing his balls back down. Roy’s sigh filled the room, cock hanging free between his legs again, supported by Danny’s palm. He pulled him to his feet, brushing a light kiss over his lips.

”Thank you.”

Danny smiled before growing serious again.

”Really, you gotta stop worrying about me, Yanx.”

There was no use denying it, and Roy’s shoulders slumped.

”Yeah. Ain’t easy though.”

There was a smear of foundation still on his collarbone, and Danny would be willing to bet that his skin was tight with sweat. 

“Shower,” he directed with more firmness than Roy had heard since his arrival.

Nodding, Roy padded back into the en-suite, closing the door only partway. Danny met his eyes in the mirror before deliberately turning to walk out of sight.

”Just getting my phone,” he called back in response to Roy’s apprehensive expression. “Seriously, m’not going anywhere.”

In the living room, he turned off the TV and grabbed his phone from the coffee table before retracing his steps as he heard the shower start. Danny settled onto the bed, legs curled to the side, and closed his eyes for a moment to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Adore had a reputation for being a bit slow, but Danny knew how to read people the way that didn’t involve shade. He’d picked up on Roy’s ongoing concern almost immediately, but hadn’t said anything. His proximity was the opposite of unwelcome, especially now, but he wasn’t used to him broadcasting his feelings quite so blatantly.

Danny could feel it in the back of his neck when Roy was trying to nonchalantly keep an eye on him. It could have felt like he was being parented, but the discomfort came from Roy’s cause for concern not being anything he was actively _doing_. This wasn’t the helpless anguish in the face of his drug use, one of Bianca’s lectures on professionalism, or worry for his wellbeing during a hookup. And if he wasn’t actually doing something, it was a hell of a lot harder to proverbially or physically stop.

If he was honest with himself, he was more bothered by what Roy was doing to himself than being the object of his attention. Danny was admittedly still struggling with letting go of his own guilt from months ago, so he understood needing to process. Roy’s solicitous care these past few days seemed to be born out of his genuine affection, but there was something else to it that he couldn’t quite identify. He wondered if part of it was Roy’s need for control, and desperately hoped that it wasn’t any form of regret for their night together.

Being able to fall asleep in his arms without worrying what would happen if he popped a boner, the new understanding between them, was incredible. They might not be fucking, but exchanging kisses and nuzzling into each other’s necks under the covers fed a fierce hunger. He soaked in the energy where their bare skin touched, letting Roy’s unshakable care bolster him as he slowly rebuilt his balance.

Fucking was something he had an abundance of enthusiastic experience with. He’d had his fair share of passionate, intense sex, even tender sex with someone he loved. What he didn’t know before taking Roy to bed, was that none of it could match what it felt like to make love. It wasn’t a frivolous use of the term, not muddled up in the complication of a romantic relationship with declarations of love and the like. To be able to feel how much someone cared through touch, the trust in his eyes as he let Danny take him, left him reeling. The last couple of mornings he’d woken first and just lain there, watching Roy sleep and trying to grasp the enormity of what they’d done. 

Danny was a romantic in the sense that he wanted to experience someone giving that to him, but he was also an unapologetic whore uninterested in commitment. He’d been afraid that having Roy like that would come with expectations he couldn’t meet. It seemed too good to be true that he could slake his thirst without making things weird.

And yet.

The shower stopped, and Danny opened his eyes. He’d have to face everything outside eventually, but right now hiding in a familiar place, lounging around wearing Roy’s boxers, sleeping in Roy’s bed, kissing Roy, felt the safest that he’d been in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

As Danny walked out of sight, Roy forced down the sense of unease rising in his stomach. Giving in to the urge to follow only piled onto itself, and he was completely aware that Danny had picked up on his twitchiness. He knew he’d been humored earlier when Danny got up off the couch and joined him in the drag room while he transformed into Bianca. In a way he was relieved that he’d finally spoken up about it; Danny had been far quieter than normal the past few days. They both had.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror, clocking the foundation streaking down his throat and his sweaty hair. Danny was right about him needing a shower. 

Roy had a substantial barrier between himself and the world, cynicism warring with the knowledge that it had its ups and downsides. Letting his friends in took time, but once they were he was loyal and caring to a fault. And the people he truly loved, he’d move heaven and earth for their happiness. Danny was undeniably in the latter category.

It didn’t take a degree in psychology to know that the rebellious and irreverent attitude concealed a vulnerable sense of self-doubt. Being unable to directly change that went counter to his nature. Add on concern in the aftermath of situations that singly would be difficult enough to deal with, well, he was surprised he was sleeping soundly.

Actually, no. He wasn’t surprised. Sleeping in the same bed as Danny had always been restful, long before he ever thought it could turn into something else. The first night it happened, they were in L.A. to tape the reunion and multiple crownings. After the party, he’d stumbled into bed straight out of the shower, passing out facedown and not moving until insistent knocking woke him from a dreamless sleep. He’d found Danny on the other side of the door, barefoot and still wearing Adore’s eyeliner. The couple in the room next door to his, he mumbled, was on their second hour of a screaming match and could he please sleep in Roy’s room instead? Too bleary to suggest calling the front desk, he’d simply nodded and was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow, assuming Danny was capable of moving the suitcase off the couch. In the morning then, he wasn’t expecting to find Danny curled up on the other side of the bed, but found himself voicing only the weakest complaint.

It was a regular occurrence on tour, to the point that Roy realized how much he’d gotten used to waking up as the little spoon. Going to bed together the past few days with nothing between their bodies ought to have resulted in more awkward moments. Except, keeping the kisses light and the petting non-sexual wasn’t a problem when it meant he could fall asleep with Danny’s hand on his bare thigh and his lips caressing his neck.

The hot water rinsed away the last of Bianca, leaving only the reddened lines at his waist and sides from tights and corset. Roy thought about that first morning after, crowded into the shower with Danny with permission to touch and look his fill. It had taken every bit of his control to simply wash him, to not rub their slippery bodies together until arousal peaked into orgasm. He’d been more than willing to continue sucking Danny off, but abandoned the plan to cuddle. They’d stayed in bed for an hour after, necking until Roy’s stomach reminded them that neither had eaten well the night before. 

Since then, he’d kept every touch affectionate, unwilling to pressure Danny into anything. He was still coming to terms with the fact that Danny seemed to want him as much in return. Physically, the revelation left him jerking off in the shower in the mornings before climbing back into bed with a still-sleeping mermaid. Emotionally, he wondered if Danny was going through the same experience. Probably yes. 

He dried off quickly, not bothering with underwear as he crossed the room. Danny was waiting for him on the bed, still wearing his shirt, and slid over to make room for him on the sheets. Their bodies gravitated together, faces inches apart on the pillow and Danny’s leg thrown over Roy’s hip.

”So,” he murmured with a rueful smile, “I need to dial it back.”


	4. Chapter 4

Roy could give a master course in deflection, so Danny was a bit surprised but mostly glad that he addressed it directly.

”A little, yeah.”

His sigh gusted over Danny’s lips.

”Sorry.”

”Yanx, I-“

He trailed off, not sure where he was going with that. 

“Too much?”

”No, not like that...like, I hate that you’re worried about me cuz I can’t do anything about it. Till I figure my shit out anyway.”

Roy’s eyes were a dark amber in the mellow light, expression open and damp hair soaking into the pillowcase. Sighing again, he pressed his lips together, chin dipping in agreement. He must have gotten his lips done again recently, Danny realized, enunciation subtly different and mouth moving a little awkwardly. It wasn’t good or bad in his opinion, just something to get used to, not quite the same face he’d first seen in the workroom. He’d always thought Bianca looked beautiful thin-lipped as well. 

Wrestling his thoughts back on target, he could tell Roy was waiting for him to finish.

“I feel a little selfish, honestly. Keeping you here when you-“

”Fucking, don’t do that. I hate it when you do that. One, you’re allowed to want stuff. And...and I guess just, fuck, I know I’m a mess. But you gotta know it’s...I- this is going to sound so gay, but I don’t know, I don’t think I’d have been okay if you didn’t. You know.”

Despite the fragmented delivery, Roy seemed to understand what he was trying to say. Danny was glad, because he wasn’t sure he knew himself. 

“Glad I could help.”

It was a massive understatement, typical Roy, and Danny let it slide this time. 

“You know, we said fucking wasn’t gonna make a mess of us. And it didn’t,” Roy chuckled dryly, “it’s just all of the other stuff.”

”The fucking was good, like, fucking... something.”

”Definitely something.”

The teasing was a sign they were headed in the right direction. Roy had been treating him gently, which he appreciated, but he’d missed that spark of mischief. 

”Wanna do it again?”

He watched Roy’s mouth open to respond, tongue wetting his lips, before closing again. 

“M’serious.”

”...I know.”

”So...?”

”I’ve been jerking off thinking about it.”

Roy shifted a little under his leg, and Danny was suddenly intensely aware of the thin layer of cotton and three scant inches separating their groins.

”Ummm duh, so have I.”

There was a moment of silence, then Roy’s laugh broke free and Danny couldn’t stop the giggles in response. 

“Are you coming on to me, Miss Adore?”

That was Bianca’s voice, and for once he had the perfect answer.

”Bitch, I didn’t get to come on you.”

Roy grinned at that, and Danny closed his eyes for a couple of breaths. When he opened them, dark with desire, the smile dropped away into something anticipatory.

“I did come _in_ you.”

“You did,” Roy agreed, voice dropping back into his normal range. 

“It was-“

“I’ve never let anyone fuck me like that.”

Danny’s pupils blew even wider at the memory. There wasn’t anything he could say as an arrow of want shot down to his balls. Instead, he raised his hand from where it was resting on the sheets between them, curving around the back of Roy’s neck before bringing their lips together.

The kisses they’d been sharing every night in bed weren't close-mouthed either, but there was something chaste about them. These, on the other hand, were unmistakably sexual as Roy licked his way into Danny’s mouth, teasing their tongues together and flicking over his lips suggestively. Pumped lips or not, he knew how to kiss with a single-minded focus. Danny moaned low in his throat at the intensity, feeling his cock beginning to harden. 

Roy’s hands slid over his shoulders and across his back, making their way down to his hips and tugging at the hem of his shirt. Their mouths separated with a wet smack of lips as Danny caught on and sat up to finish taking it off, tossing it over the end of the bed. Sleeping together naked was one thing, legs entwined and crotches meeting only incidentally. Now, he leaned down to resume the kiss, working his thigh between Roy’s to ride his growing erection against his v-line. (All of the definition hiding under Bianca’s gowns and Roy’s dark shirts was, in a word, temptation.) Roy responded by groping his ass, kneading the firm muscle as he thrust up against his hip in return.

Danny broke the kiss to bury his face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply and licking the hot skin, his senses alight with _Roy_. The hand not busy squeezing his ass tangled in his hair, holding his head in place. The lovebites from a few days ago had faded into purple-green shadows, and he gave in to the overwhelming urge to suck a fresh bruise below Roy’s jaw.

The room abruptly shifted, and he found himself on his back looking up at the ceiling. Before, Roy had deliberately allowed Danny to set the pace, responding to his needs but not asserting any form of dominance. As long as he’d known him, Roy was always in command of himself, contained and calm. Tonight, looking up into eyes filled with predatory want, he couldn’t decide if this was him letting go of that strict self-control, or actually how he usually was in bed. 

Danny also couldn’t decide which one he’d rather it was.

He used his knee to nudge Danny’s legs apart, climbing on top of him to settle between them. Their erections met as he rolled his hips deliberately, dropping more of his weight onto Danny’s torso. Breathing hard, he pressed their foreheads together, eyes locked.

”Tell me what you want.”

His voice was quiet but commanding. Five words, and the implication was clear - he wasn’t demanding a response, but asking for permission to fulfill whatever Danny desired. 

Roy stilled his hips, waiting as if he knew exactly what Danny was thinking. To be honest, he probably did, and that was strangely reassuring. Normally, he would push back against his partner trying to take charge that way. But this? He revised his earlier indecision - this was definitely Roy in complete control, and Danny’s cock throbbed with mounting excitement. 

“I want you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy’s overthinking it. He’s thinking about...whatever it is, it’s not a sandwich.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, licking Danny’s lips, “want me to fuck you up? Make you scream?”

Danny laid there with his mouth open, arousal fogging his mind. 

“Uhhh....”

This close, he could see Roy’s eyes go glassy for a moment before focusing again. 

”Sorry,” Roy blinked, looking down, “too much, right?”

He didn’t move, but the commanding intensity melted into something else Danny could feel in the way his hands moved from either side of his head to cradle his shoulders. It took a moment for the words to reach his mouth, due to the fact that his brain had dropped into his dick. 

“Whuh- sorry for...?”

“I’ve wanted you for so fucking long.”

Roy seemed to think that was an explanation, but he wasn’t following and he didn’t think it was just because he was lust-dumb.

”Uhhh, why would you be sorry ‘bout that?”

Danny brought his own hands up to stroke down Roy’s back, thumbs resting in the dip of the dimples just above his ass. 

“I’m not normally...it’s easier with someone I’m not gonna see again.”

He wasn’t going to get an answer with Roy staring at his nose. Tipping his chin up, Danny kissed him until some of the tension he felt under his hands relaxed.

”Gonna have to dumb it down for me, B. Serious.”

Roy dropped his head to rest their foreheads together again, eyes half closed. 

“I’m worried if I fuck this up, you won’t want to do it again. I know,” he continued when Danny frowned, “sounds stupid, but I haven’t fucked someone I actually know in a while.”

“I’m not gonna, like, friend divorce you or whatever. And c’mon B,” Danny rolled his hips up, nudging his erection into Roy’s stomach, “it’s us. Just don’t try to top me or some shit. Not today, anyway.”

He slipped a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around the half-hard cock resting on his hip and giving it a few slow strokes.

”You- ohhh...you didn’t tell me what you want.”

There was quite a list of specific fantasies he had involving Roy, some of which he might share. Fucking, the dick-in-ass variety, was off the table, but there were plenty of others. Assuming they’d be messing around again, there was no reason he had to worry about which one he picked tonight.

The cock in his hand twitched as he thumbed the head, and he gave Roy a half smile with his tongue sticking out.

“Want you to fuck my face.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rough (on request) oral sex. Always be aware of and respect your partner’s limits.

Danny’s hand kept working his cock as he smiled up at him, and he took a deep breath, needing a moment to process. His grip was confident, tighter than Roy used on himself, twisting over the head and massaging it with his palm.

“You sure?” he managed, hand sliding down to Danny’s chest and teasing a nipple with his fingertips. “I could do you first.”

“Remember what I said about sucking Bianca off?”

_(“I wanted to suck you so bad forever,” he murmurs against the skin of Roy’s inner thigh. “Always wondered what it would be like to swallow your cock.”_

_”Fuck, I’d blow Bianca onstage if that’s what you wanted. Let you choke me with your cock in front of a thousand people.”)_

He wasn’t planning on forgetting that anytime soon. 

“Mmhmm.”

”So, that’s-“ Danny broke off, chest pushing up as Roy rolled the nub between his fingers, releasing it only to flick roughly with his thumb. “No fair, you’re distracting me.”

Roy wisely decided not to admit how difficult it was to not fuck into the hand jerking him off with expert strokes. The slow pace was maddening. He kissed Danny again, just because he could, before sitting back on his heels.

”You want to do it like this, or on your knees?”

He was completely hard now, Danny rubbing pre-come over the swollen head. His hand slowed even more as he considered, then stopped altogether when Roy licked his palm and stroked his cock in return.

Danny would look like a wet dream on his knees, bobbing his head and gazing up with his mouth stuffed full of cock. And he’d be equally devastating underneath and between his thighs, face flushed as Roy thrust deep. Either way, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last.

”Mmmmm yeah...like this,” he moaned quietly, “Don’t wanna get up.”

“Okay.”

Roy waited for him to settle on the pillow, frowning and adding a second before sliding further down over the sheets.

”Gonna get off to it?” 

Danny followed his eyes down to the erection resting just below his navel. 

“Quit stalling.”

”I’m not stall...” Roy narrowed his eyes, considering, “you trying to work me up?”

”Duh.” 

The almost-bickering was familiar, and if Danny’s intention was to make him comfortable, it worked. He moved to straddle Danny’s shoulders, ass barely resting on his chest. This close, every exhale tickled over his erection, making it twitch and bounce. Danny rolled his neck, then tilted his chin down and opened his mouth. He couldn’t quite reach Roy’s cock with his tongue, and huffed in annoyance.

”If you want me to suck it you gotta get closer.”

”Oh, like this?”

Gripping his cock, he leaned forward just far enough to rub the tip on Danny’s lower lip, pulling back as his tongue flicked out again.

”You’re the one missing out on a world class blowjob.”

”You say that to every guy when you’re about to suck a dick?”

”No,” he rolled his eyes and grabbed Roy’s ass, bringing him closer, “just you.”

Playfulness fell by the wayside as slick heat enveloped his cock, and he didn’t have time to consider if Danny was being serious in his response. Pitching forward, he reached for the headboard, stomach muscles clenched and curved inward as he felt the barest hint of teeth.

“...mmmmm,” Danny pulled off for a moment, “you can grab my hair if you want.”

Roy left one hand on the headboard for balance, the other tracing Danny’s lips where they stretched around his shaft, shiny with spit. There was something unfathomably erotic about watching himself slide in and out of that pouty mouth. 

“Fuck...”

“Mmmhmmmmmm.”

Moaning, he moved his hand to cradle the back of Danny’s head before pulling out halfway and slowly pushing forward again. He hummed in approval, the vibrations fluttering against the cockhead on his tongue, and the next thrust went a little deeper, the one after that even further.

Danny wasn’t lying about his skill at giving head, particularly after the thorough demonstration a few days before. If that first time was sensual and laden with feeling, this was charged with pure sexual intent. He somehow managed to slide his tongue along the underside of the shaft with every stroke, sealing his lips to suck hard. Roy watched his lips redden, seduced by the promise of pleasure in his eyes.

Taking his hand off the headboard, he reached back to stroke Danny’s neglected erection, unable to shake the need to reciprocate. Those gold-green eyes fell closed, mouth going slack around his cock as he twisted his hand over the tip. Then Roy felt fingers nudging him away, Danny taking over himself and resuming the blowjob. The hand on his ass pushed him forward again, and the implication was clear.

_I want you to fuck my face._

Shifting his grip to tangle his fingers in Danny’s messy hair, he thrust deep until the tip pressed against the back of his mouth, just shy of slipping past. He stayed there for long enough that Danny’s face flushed, then withdrew to allow him to breathe. The entirety of his length (Roy didn’t have any delusions or a size complex, but plenty of his partners had informed him in no uncertain terms that his dick was...generous) wouldn’t fit without blocking Danny’s ability to breathe, and he tried to be mindful of it on every stroke.

Danny clearly had other plans. The next time Roy’s cock nudged that spot, he relaxed his jaw further and leaned forward, deliberately choking himself. Roy’s eyes slammed shut in surprised pleasure before trying to pull back. The grip on his ass was unyielding, both of his hands keeping him immobile. He lost track of time as Danny swallowed around his cock head, throat trying to close. When those hands finally relaxed, he slid back out completely while Danny inhaled an explosive breath. 

“Angel...you- you...”

Despite the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Danny urged him forward again with a hungry moan, sleepy-eyed gaze full of satisfaction once his lips closed around the shaft. He pulled off again, long enough to make one thing clear.

”S’okay,” he husked out, voice scratchy and strained, “I want it, gimme your cock.”

"...if you need me to stop-"

”I like it.”

”I...” 

“Please? I trust you.” 

Danny grabbed his hand, guiding it down to his own cock. He was harder than ever, throbbing under Roy’s fingers, very clearly enjoying the rough handling.

Nodding, he ran his thumb over those swollen lips then slipped his cock back in. Trusting that he knew his own limits, Roy stroked his temple gently before letting go of the iron grip on his self-control and giving in to instinct. Heat shot up his spine, focus narrowing to the way Danny’s eyes went glassy with pleasure as Roy fucked his mouth.

The moans around his cock grew more urgent, Danny’s cheeks hollowed and tongue curved in welcome for every sharp thrust. Sweat dripped down his torso, mingling with the spit smeared over his groin. Roy felt the muscles flexing against his thigh as Danny jerked himself off. With the very small portion of his brain not being sucked out through his dick, he forced back the tingling in his balls. This was for Danny, and he needed to come before Roy thought of his own satisfaction.

“You close?” he gasped out, barely recognizing the fucked-out sound of his voice.

”Mmmmmhmmmmm.”

Danny’s hair was matted with sweat, clinging to his forehead, and he freed a hand to sweep it back before tugging on it hard. If he had to guess what would get him off tonight...

”Want me to choke you on my cock until you come?”

A hand anchored itself around his thigh and Danny nodded as much as possible, obscene wet noises escaping his mouth with every stroke. 

Roy kept up the pace, waited until he felt Danny’s body start to tense beneath him and fingers digging into his leg. Then he snapped his hips forward at the same time he pulled Danny’s head sharply towards his groin. His moans cut off as Roy’s cock head blocked his throat, eyes rolling back and hand working furiously. 

One. Two. Three. Four.

The moment Danny’s body jackknifed with orgasm, Roy immediately pulled out, rolling to the side and holding Danny's shoulders while he coughed and shook. His body collapsed down onto the sheets, whimpering with aftershocks.

”Hey...hey, shhhh,” Roy soothed, wiping the mix of tears and sweat off his cheeks, “need you to breathe for me, angel.”

Danny nodded, eyes tightly shut, trying to slow down his rapid panting. It took a couple of minutes to come back down, Roy murmuring quietly and rubbing his arms. At last, his eyes opened, expression sated and happy. 

“...B?”

”Right here.”

”Mmmmmm.”

Abruptly, the hint of a smile turned into a frown as Danny licked his lips and swallowed a few times.

”You didn’t come.”

His voice was completely ruined, and Roy was immensely thankful that Adore didn’t need Danny’s throat for at least a few more weeks. Reaching for the towel he’d discarded after his shower, Roy cleaned the cum off Danny’s hand and stomach, using a clean corner to wipe his face.

“I wanted you to.”

Danny sighed, head turning on the pillow to fix him with a weak glare.

”You’re always gonna be that way...aren’t you.”

”What?”

Clumsy fingers fumbled for his still-hard cock.

”Make me come first.”

”I can’t promise-“ he inhaled sharply as Danny squeezed the weeping head, “yeah probably.”

Swollen, red lips parted in clear invitation that he had no intention of accepting.

”Nuh uhh, we need to give your mouth a break.”

”But...”

He’d intended to finish by himself, but if Danny wanted to help, who was he to deny him? Pushing up on his elbow, Roy reached across to the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and retrieving the lube by feel. 

“Wanna try something.”

Danny nodded, eyes following his hands as he snapped open the bottle and drizzled a generous amount over his cock. Setting the bottle aside, he sat up and pushed Danny’s legs together before straddling his thighs. He shook his head when Danny reached for him again, lacing their fingers together. 

“What...?”

With his free hand, he guided himself to slip between Danny’s thighs, cock pressing under his balls and nudging against his ass.

”I’m not trying to put it in.”

”Duh. But what are you- ohhh.”

Dropping forward until their chests pressed together, Roy captured Danny’s mouth for a deep kiss as he started to roll his hips. Danny’s cock twitched damply against his stomach, oversensitive to the friction. Despite the mind-numbing force of his earlier orgasm, he caught on quickly, crossing his ankles and squeezing his thighs together to give Roy a tighter grip to thrust into.

For a couple of minutes, the only noises were the soft smack of kisses and Roy’s quiet moans. His hips picked up speed, driving his cock into the slippery passage over and over. A moment later, he tore his mouth away from Danny’s, pushing up to grip his waist. He thrust forcefully a few more times before pulling back with a cry and spilling over Danny’s spent cock. 

Danny had enough of his brain back online to wipe his stomach clean before Roy slumped back down on top of him. He wasn’t heavy at all, the weight strangely reassuring. 

“...we should clean up.”

”Shut up and cuddle me some more first,” Danny replied without heat, well aware that Roy wasn’t actually implying that he wanted to move.

”If I fall asleep and we wake up stuck together, it’ll be your fault.”

”You just came, you’re not supposed to be talking.”

Roy bit his neck weakly.

”...also, why’d you pull back to come? The sheet’s already got lube all over it.”

”You just told me to shut up.”

Danny poked his side.

”Because I didn’t want to come on your asshole.”

”Oh.”

”Should probably have talked about that before.”

”Huh?”

He felt Roy shift against him, propping himself up far enough to make eye contact.

”I’m clean. Tested, I mean. I should have asked if you wanted a condom.”

Ahhh. Standard safe sex, of course they should have. Danny tried to think if that had crossed his mind at all with Roy. It didn’t seem to, and he shoved that thought away to a corner of his brain.

“Got tested before I left to uhhh...”

”You don’t have to say it.”

”Yeah. Just in case anyway. M’clean.”

”Okay.” Roy yawned hugely. “Actually I don’t care if we’re stuck. Turn off the light, we can talk more in the morning.”

Danny did so and the room plunged into darkness. He felt Roy starting to roll off and wrapped his arms around his waist to stop him.

”Stay. I like it.”

”M’kay.” Roy nuzzled his neck and dropped his head onto Danny’s shoulder. “Night angel.”

”Night B.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe sex is important! The fictional  
Danny and Roy are okay doing what they did because they trust each other, and as the writer I’m 100% in control of them not catching anything from each other or anyone else. Practice safer sex, use protection, and if someone doesn’t want to discuss it, please don’t feel bad for insisting or saying no to sex.


End file.
